The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 18
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 18 Five days had passed since we arrived at The Hut. It was now October the 7th and we had been busy making the area safe to live in. I felt pretty safe being here, but then again. If they had attacked the headquarters without detection, why wouldn’t they be able to do so here? I had just finished a day of work and was sitting with my back against the wall of The Hut with a piece of chicken I had fyre’d. Nothing had happened the last few days, other than the African heat crushing down on them, but then again, they were used to live next to a volcano so it was not a big deal. Firr came outside and sat on the ground next to me and then called everyone else to join us. We soon had everyone there, the last survivors of the Fyre. Firr started speaking “It’s time we begin the search. This place is as safe as it’s going to get, there is no meaning in enchanting it further. My thought was that you” he pointed at me “Sates, Deff and Santuric go out. I will need you other three here with the council. I suggest you start at the headquarters and see what you may find out, and the sooner you are ready to go, the better.” I looked around the circle. Deff looked scared, Sates nervous and Santuric as battle hardened and ready as always. Myself, I was pretty nervous too, the real thing was about to begin apparently, I was out of training, but I found a strange calm in that Fyre that burned inside of me and, coming to think about it, always had. And there was the definite possibility of meeting that blue girl again. Soon we had taken all we needed, our Vulkanadon cloaks, emergency supplies and what courage we could muster. Deff had the most trouble with the last one. But the council then blessed us in our quest and we then left them, Shirr, Sang and Trish. The four of us Fyre’d our way back to the HQ, landing at the top of Vuulk. I had heard of attempts in the past to put out Vuulk, but it seemed the invaders had not cared to destroy it as Vuulk was still burning strong. Maybe they had been too busy with other thing and not deemed it important, or they had not been able to approach it. Anyways, a pretty unsettling sight met us. The snaking shape of the building below was covered in light blue Yce, in sharp contrast to the black earth below. On the other side of the building, a path of Yce led away into the distance. From this high up, I could see that this was actually an island and the path of Yce led out to the steaming edge where the water met the lava. We started walking down the slope as to not raise any attention. The main entrance was probably guarded so we went towards the big windows that indicated where the mess hall was. There was nothing in there besides chairs and tables so it would be a good place to enter. I felt cold radiating from the Yce covered wall. Santuric started flaming it to get through the wall, Sates, Deff and I made a half circle around him. Santuric got the Yce melted after a while and then burnt a hole in the wall with fyre used as a blowtorch. We went inside silently, Santuric first and me behind him. The room was empty and cold, glazed over with the same fine layer of Yce. We all walked slowly as the floor was very slippery. We gathered together in a corner. “Where should we go now?” Sates asked and looked at Santuric. Santuric looked in the direction of the Council chamber. “We need to go where we know the orb was last, the Council chamber.” I opened the door to the hall and peeked out. No one was there so I looked back at Santuric. “Keep your Fyre in check, these guys can detect our heat.” He said. I looked into myself, found my inner flame and turned it down. Kinda like the Saiyans had done in those comics I had read as a kid. We then went out into the hall; still no one was to be seen. A few times I think I saw a face in the Yce-covered walls, but every time I tried to look closer, there was nothing. We eventually reached the door that led into the Council chamber. Santuric opened the door and looked in. No one was there apparently as he signed us to follow him as he went in. This room was just as the rest, Yce’d over. The pedestal was empty where the orb had been was not though. As if the exposure to the orb over countless years had made it resistant to Yce. We all searched the room for some sign to where it had gone. The thought of the girl inevitably came into my head. After searching for a while we gathered and decided that there was nothing there. Then I remembered the study. “We should go to the study!” I said excited “Maybe we can see if they took anyt…” but I was cut off by the sound of footfalls coming from the hallway. I had blurted it out too loud in my excitement. We all turned towards the door and saw it break in a cascade of frozen wood. And there in the doorway stood a horde of the Yce minions, ready to attack. I readied my Vulkanadon shield and sword and prepared for battle. See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting